User talk:Blue Rook/Forbidden characters
He does it again Congrats on yet another enthralling and fascinating subpage, Rook! (Or should I start calling you Mike?) I'm pretty sure we could never find a suitable way to include these characters in the main space, but I don't think that's necessary at all, now that you've done this wonderful tribute. Great work! --Proudhug 19:11, 26 February 2009 (UTC) : Thanks man, I appreciate that! There are others I'm planning on adding, but that's after I get back to my old computer. 19:41, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Suggestions What about the poor unfortunate Secret Service Agent that got stabbed through the back in the hallway of the White House? or the poor kid that Juma shot? Cool page, btw... Thief12 03:47, 19 March 2009 (UTC) : Yes, those are absolutely going to be included eventually. I just rewatched the episode the other day to make sure they weren't credited & also had no lines... they both seem to fit the criteria. Problem is, I don't know when I'll be back at my main computer so it might just take awhile before I add. I know this sounds similar to the note at the bottom of one of your pages, but be sure to check back periodically :) User pages are so much fun to make! 04:17, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::I had saved this image when I saw the episode, so I decided to drop it here. This is the hostage that Juma picked up and killed. Thief12 03:52, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Thanks bro! I went and add him here. I hope you don't mind that I uploaded another image without the logo for it and deleted the original you uploaded. 02:51, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::: Glad to see you didn't forget, hehehe... Poor sap had a bullseye face from the very beginning. Thief12 05:12, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::: And at long last here's the slain agent. 18:07, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Stokes' men Since I already uploaded this pics, I thought you might consider making entries for Stokes' nameless thugs. Image:Stokes-man.jpg Image:Stokes-man-2.jpg Image:Stokes-man-3.jpg Feel free to use them if you like, or delete them if you don't :-) Thief12 03:47, 2 April 2009 (UTC) : These images are great. I'm definitely going to add these, a big thank you for reminding me of them and for posting the hostage pic. 04:18, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Operative 0 I'm glad you added Operative "0". As you say, he has had significant screen-time, even more than Harbinson. I'm surprised they haven't credited him yet. Thief12 15:05, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : Yes, my thoughts exactly; I remember being stunned when I looked up Harbinson's actor and saw that he portrayed the other guy, who was practically invisible. An interesting thing, though, is that Gabriel Casseus was credited in a similar situation: he got a cred for a basically insignificant appearance too. It seems Brian Kimmet will "earn" his premature credits, in next weeks episode, doesn't it? 17:16, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Bikini Sunbather's pic For the season 8 forbidden character : Thanks bro! I gave ya credit, much appreciated. 19:46, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Oleg's wife and baby Certainly deserve a mention. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :She's hot :-D Thief12 02:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Is it possible she's the character played by Gabrielle Made? Thief12 02:18, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: After rewatching some scenes, I think that Made might be the nurse/surgeon that gives Jack some clothes at the hospital, before they take out Renee's body. Thief12 03:14, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::: I'll definitely add them soon. Nice catch, and great shot. 04:08, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Season 4 Forbidden Characters File:S4ep6_guard.jpg File:S4ep8_exploded.jpg File:S4ep11_tricked.jpg File:James S4ep13.jpg I think these guys are certainly notable. William.Y.Fremont 10:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : The car bomb agent and the fake Marwan are brilliant additions, I did not think of them but definitely will add, and give you credit too. I really love it when people have ideas about this fun characters! The other two are actually already on my shortlist, believe it or not. The compound terrorist was played by Michael Hilow, and the McLennen-Forster guard's name is either James or Steven(s) according to my notes. : Please note that I will be uploading different versions of these characters images, the current ones you have don't comply with policy (bad caps in file suffix, no fair-use tag, no episode category, too blurry) so please don't be offended if I replace them. 11:25, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't matter if you replace those. William.Y.Fremont 12:32, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::The man on the fourth picture is stuntman Rob Mars. Tom 18:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: Thanks Tom! And big thanks to you William, I've added the first three. The reason why I didn't add the fourth is because, it turns out, that he isn't Forbidden at all... he's got a name: James. I've replaced the images but have kept yours in the File History for the record. Much appreciated, William! 23:12, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Maybe found an actor I think Kingsley's final man was played by J.J.Perry,http://www.stuntplayers.com/SPD_Members/details.php?id=161086 09:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! Looking at the face in general, but especially the shape of the ear, I definitely agree. This isn't Tom, is it? 13:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ：It's me，forget to log in. William.Y.Fremont 13:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Characters Here will come a few characters. I hope you can do something with it. --Station7 16:33, December 11, 2010 (UTC) *File:ChloeCTUNY.jpg *File:ChloeBeck.jpg *File:ChloeArlo.jpg : Thanks for uploading these :) When I get the Season 8 DVDs, I will definitely look into these and see if they have any fun roles to be included. Right now unfortunately I'm not equipped for much Season 8 work. : In order to keep these files, Station7 can you add the correct episode category (according to the image policy)? I really have no clue which episode they came from and they can't stay here without those categs. 06:01, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but I think the second picture is from Day 8: 3:00pm-4:00pm. Chloe is arrest! --Station7 09:38, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Before you delete those, I will add them to the Dutch 24 Wiki, so that I can check better from which episode they are. I think I will watch a little bit of the final from season 8 for picture 2 :) So it can stay :) --Station7 16:16, December 13, 2010 (UTC) : You can re-upload them at your convenience, whenever you find the correct categories. From the looks of things, though, I don't think those background characters had enough prominence/notability to be on the list. Season 8 was released in the US today! 22:49, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I understand it.--Station7 10:38, December 15, 2010 (UTC) More characters Here are some more FC entries you may like. File:Samirman.png File:Philliptech.png File:S1kill1.jpg File:S1kill2.jpg File:Marwanthug.jpg I think that these guys are pretty notable for having no lines and no credits. --ASHPD24 22:35, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : The Phillip tech is already on my To-Do list! I'm glad there is another editor here who remembered that guy, too. Please don't forget the episode categories, so I can keep the files around. Especially for the Marwan guy, I don't even know which episode to go watch his scene. : The rest on the list you added to my main Talk page I will also look into soon, as well. If you saw, the McLennen-Forster EMP tech and the guard weren't even Forbidden: the first has lines and the second has a name (James)! So I added them to the general encyclopedia already. Also I have added another of your recommendations —mentioned months ago as well by William: the 12pm interrogated sentry — to the Forbidden list. 06:01, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :: The first picture was from the smoking man. Didn't he had any line? I'm not sure...Jack asked him something, I thought.--Station7 16:18, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Nope, that guy just stood there looking like an idiot and Jack shot him for the inconvenience. Oh, and here are the episodes for the photos. Samir's idiot terrorist (Day 8: 7:00am-8:00am) Phillip's tech (Earliest is Day 6: 3:00am-4:00am, probably others) First hitman (Day 1: 1:00am-2:00am) Second hitman (Same day) Marwan's American thug (Day 4: 11:00am-12:00pm)--ASHPD24 21:25, December 13, 2010 (UTC) : The idea is for the uploader to insert those categories. It is a necessary component of the image policy. It needs to be specific, too: with Phillip's technician, which episode did that image come from? Not which episodes he appeared in. 07:28, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Where do the categories go? --ASHPD24 21:15, December 14, 2010 (UTC) : When you upload the file, insert the correct category as text. You can also just go back to the file page, click EDIT, and stick it there if you forgot. It looks like this, an example to see what I mean. : I understand that nobody likes reading the image policy, but anyone who uploads files here is obligated to follow it. 22:32, December 14, 2010 (UTC) : Categories are all there now. If there's anything else I need to do here let me know. --ASHPD24 23:10, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Great work! Hey Blue Rook, this page is looking even more brill now you've expanded it! All ur user stuff is always a joy to read. I have a (not entirely serious) suggestion for a forbidden character - this guy here was seen in the background of the school scenes in Season 1 episodes 10 and 11, then at the start of episode 12 we see him in all his acting glory. Basically he's as camp as christmas, and his "naturalistic" acting style leaves a little something to be desired haha! Check it out if you have time. Also, as he is clammering to get close to Palmer, Alberta Green says in voice over "Palmer is still in danger", so I think the writers were gonna make him the next hitter. : Also, I like ur observation about season 2 being cool cos Jack doesn't do absolutely everything. I think that's kind of true for the first 3 seasons - obvs my favourite is series 1! But because an assassination attempt isn't as big a deal as "everyone is going to die", it makes more sense for one man to head a small team to investigate. That's what it is - more of an unravelling investigation than a disaster prevention movie, which is why I like it best. And for season 2, we always have to remember the part where CTU have the location of the guy with the bomb, but before going there they have to rescue Jack Bauer from Nina and wait for him to fly over to lead the charge :P : If it's not too much of a personal question (haha) do you have a fav season of 24?--Acer4666 11:27, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I love that dude already. From the image he looks like such a clown! Combined with the "background chatter" of that reporter, I'm beginning to realize that the show-runners were having quite a bit of fun when they filmed Season 1. When I get a chance I'll look at his scenes and make a verdict; as you probably know this may take a bit but I always get around to it. Thank you for the suggestion. And regarding the observation about investigation vs. disaster prevention, it's great because even in Season 4 there was a little touch of the earlier seasons. By this I mean the part where McCallan (Day 4) (not Jack!) finds Marwan's PDA with a drive intact and Chloe tracks the missile. Jack basically just watches, and then of course the Air Force actually blows the thing up. (On a side note, how crappy would it have been if Marwan had simply tossed the device off the roof after shooting it? LA would be a smoldering crater!) 15:19, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha I bet CTU would have somehow found a way to stop the missile! ::I was gonna make a page about all the poor innocent bystanders that the camera and music always heavily implies are evil to distract the audience from the main villains (fake marwan, guy in red shirt, ellis's bearded guy in bar, there are tons more) but I guess they're all pretty well covered here! ::Also, I don't know if u saw my User:Acer4666/Day 1 plot article, but the guy that garroted Ellis seemed to have a rather crucial role in series 1 - I'm sure he was the guy that Nina was talking about when she and Tony traced funds to an assassin in Belgrade who "left yugoslavia this morning". It can't have been Jovan, Mishko, or Alexis (thanks to dialogue from later episodes), or Andre (he arrived in LA at 10:20am, I don't think a flight from east europe could get there in time). If it wasn't for him, CTU would never have been able to trace the backup shooters and things probs would have gone a bit better for the Drazens!--Acer4666 13:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Whoa. That's very interesting... I always just lazily assumed that that intel about Belgrade was for either Alexis, Suba, or Jovan. (I perused your Day 1 plot page but not closely enough to pick up on that). I browsed through again, but what were the "dialogue" details that ruled out the 3 primary hitters as the Belgrade guy? To me, that scene was pretty clear: Nina talks ominously about a dude leaving Yugoslavia, and the camera immediately cuts to Alexis. Are you sure the Ellis guy was the Yugoslavia hitter? 06:16, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :I know, the editing and ominous music of the scene (along with Alexis walking out of a hangar containing a plane) do heavily imply she's talking about him - but at the start of Day 1: 2:00pm-3:00pm Milo tells Tony that Alexis Drazen "stopped off in D.C. for a couple of days before landing in LAX on saturday". And in Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm, Tony tells Alberta Green about Jovan and Mishko, saying that one entered the country two days ago, and the other entered the country 3 days ago through florida. It's likiely that some or all of this intel is wrong (most likely Nina's "source" in Yugoslavia), but assuming everyone is right the only thing that fits is that Ellis's assassin is CTU's link between the two halbves of the season--Acer4666 10:15, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :: I like it! It's awesome you were able to determine this, especially about a Forbidden character. 13:27, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thinking about this again, is there any way we can rule out Jonathan Matijevich as the Belgrade guy? It doesn't seem likely, but I don't understand the events as thoroughly as you do. (He's important enough for me to venture as a guess, because although we always saw him with Gaines, he was really Andre's guy who was working with Gaines.) 07:30, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Well again, he was in LA at 1am so couldn't have left belgrade that morning. Also, the dialogue between Nina and Alberta goes "we found a link to the balkans", "yeah, the photographer from the breakfast, we already know" "no no, this assassin left yugoslavia this morning". But I agree that Jonathan was probs provided by Andre - I already added it to his article, but Tony told alberta in Day 1: 10:00am-11:00am that he was likely from Macedonia.--Acer4666 08:25, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeesh that's right, I forgot that part of the exchange. It really does seem to me to be the Ellis garroter for sure at this point. 08:35, March 24, 2011 (UTC) CTU Deadeye Hey, dunno if you have it but in 24: Exposed part 2 there's a short interview with the guy playing the CTU deadeye in the last ep of season 2. It doesn't identify him, but apparently by day he's a chef at a small restaurant in Hermosa Beach, and at other times he snipes out oil billionaires and saves Jack Bauer's life. What a bloke!--Acer4666 22:53, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : I rarely watch special features. But that's excellent! Just the kind of thing I love to hear; I will definitely check it out. 08:09, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Stonefaced secret service agent Hey, me again! I just thought I'd say that I think the first of your forbidden characters isn't actually forbidden - I'm sure it the same as this guy. Keith did say he had been bugging him all day!--Acer4666 13:50, April 7, 2011 (UTC) : Very interesting, within a few days I will check the scene again of phone-tap-agent because the dots you're connecting seem pretty straight. At the moment, the two pictures aren't convincing me it is the same man, but now given those details I'm not certain they are different, either. If any other ideas like this come to mind don't hold back! 18:43, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Indeed you were correct. I'm always glad to promote apparent Forbiddens to the main encyclopedia. 07:16, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Day 3 Hey, just wondering if you had any Day 3 forbiddens in the pipeline to add? One I noticed today was the junkie who injects heroine into her toe in the crackhouse raid, spooking Jack out. Also, in the scene when Michelle leaves the Chandler Plaza Hotel after surviving the virus, check out some of the other survivors that leave with her - they're all grinning like cheshire cats that they're alive, despite having left their colleagues and loved ones bleeding and dying in agony back in the hotel!--Acer4666 15:36, May 5, 2011 (UTC) : Yes indeed, that woman is on my D3 wait-list! The other ones I didn't know about, but I'll keep an eye out for them. Thanks man, 17:13, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Day 4 train characters What are you thinking about Todd Cattell as Brody's guard on that train, as per the imdb listing? Also I have two sources saying the train passenger actor is called John B. Day but I can't find a pic of him to confirm it--Acer4666 11:07, June 4, 2011 (UTC)